Resurrection
by Moonlit13Rose00
Summary: For the past eight years since the loss of the Ring, Ryou has been very depressed. Consuming himself in his studies and avoiding his friends' concerns, Malik has started to become worried. That's when he decides on a Resurrection. Gemshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**A fresh start, that's what everyone needs every now and then. Well, here is mine. I don't remember the last time I actually wrote a serious fanfic, and one that I plan on finishing in the future. Mainly cause one of my roommates is eager to read every time I finish a page. Lol. She's a bit on the impatient side I guess you can say. No one should remember who I am or what I wrote in the past, all you need to know is that I'm starting over.**

**Before I start the story, I want to make a few things completely clear. I am Dyslexic…, yes I have no shame admitting this. Why am I telling you guys this? It's because I know for a fact that my spelling and grammar in this is not going to be perfect. Just give me some time to get used to typing stories again, but there won't be any promises.**

**FOR THOSE WHO ARE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR NAZIS: DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU CAN KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT ON MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR. I don't mind help, but if you start flaming me because of it, I WILL stop writing the story. No if's, and's, or but's about it. (Later on, I may see about someone editing it for me, but for now I just want to see if it's a decent story or not.)**

**Now, that we have that out of the way, how about we get on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>_Resurrection_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Universe, enough said._

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

><p><em>Thursday, April 12<em>_th_

_How long has t been? When was the last time I heard his voice? It seemed like time moved so slowly since he left. What do I do? What can I do? He was gone; there was nothing I could do about that. All I can do is continue on. Moving on may be impossible, but continuing, I have to. I don't have much choice. Life is life… there's no way around it._

_My friends have approached me, mentioning the change in my personality and attitude. Was it really that obvious? How often have I put on a fake smile in the past, played off as if nothing was wrong when with other people? Was that fake smile not strong enough to hide my true feelings? I feel bad when I have to lie and drop the subject. I know they care, that they're worried, but I'd rather keep those feelings to myself._

_Can I move on? The very idea sounds impossible, foreign, even somewhat frightening. I don't want to move on. To move on would mean he was just a memory, that my feelings for him didn't matter. Those memories and feelings, I refuse to let go of them. They are what I have left of what he once was. Yes, he caused me pain, torture, agony, but he was always there when no one else was. He was my companion, my shadow, my Yami._

_This all comes down to the million pound question… Will I ever see him again?_

* * *

><p>"Ryou-kun," At the sound of his name, a pale skinned boy looked up from his journal that was laid open on the picnic table before him. Dark chocolate met violet, the eyes of his best friend. Once again, he had that worried expression everyone seemed to have around him. He just wished that they would stop, for once. "Did you hear anything I just told you?" The concern seeped off every word.<p>

With a sigh, Ryou put on one of his trademark innocent, fake smiles. "Gomen nasaii, Malik-kun. You were saying?"

His friend looked at him with pity. When would they just leave him be? "Seriously, Ryou, you need to talk. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" He popped a chip into his mouth. "And you can't fool me with that smile of yours. You should know me better than that." The Egyptian cocked a knowing eyebrow at him.

The silverette dropped the smile, suddenly looking like a kicked puppy who just watched his mother die. "Sorry Malik, I just… you know what's wrong…" His eyes lowered to the wooden table top, feeling guilty for trying to hide from his closest friend. "I just… feel incomplete without-"

"Without the Ring…" Malik sighed with a shake of his head. "You need to move on from that, Ry." He looked at him with seriousness. That was a change. It was better than the usual worry, pity, sympathy, or – what people wanted to believe – empathy. No one, besides maybe Mutou Yuugi, would ever understand. Malik, he just wanted him to grow pass the Ring, even if he knew why his didn't.

"I know, but I can't…" The boy's soft British accent hummed through his voice, making him sound very pathetic.

Violet eyes rolled at his words. "More like you won't." Ryou head hit the top of the table, confirming Malik's words. Honestly, his best friend knew him _too_ well. "Why you fell for that Thief, I'll never know…"

Ryou's head snapped up, face blood red. "I d-didn't fall for him!"

"Oh c-mon, Ryou! I told you, I'm not an idiot. It's written all over your face!" The Hikari sank down in his seat. "What I don't get is why you are so attached to a 3000-year-old Spirit that tortured and abused you."

"Believe me, Malik, I've been asking myself the same question for eight years… since I first received the Ring from father." Why would his father give him something like that?

The blond just watched as his friend dropped back down into deep depression. Why he let himself be this way, was a mystery. He had watched on the sidelines as Ryou's loneliness started to consume him. The fact that he wouldn't accept anyone's help was worse. "One of these days, you're going to regret being like this." Malik glanced at his watch. "Anyways, let's get to class. I'm just eager to hear another lecture on how a square is a rectangle but not vice versa!" Sarcasm dripped off every word.

That comment, at least, received a small laugh from the other boy. "Alright, let's go then…" The two stood, heading toward the most boring class in the College.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! Seriously, if I have to hear the Square Root of a Triangle again, I'm going to murder the Professor…" Malik grumbled as he sat on Ryou's couch. The two returned to his apartment a little more than just bored. The professor had a reputation for over explaining the obvious Math problems and even gave full tests on just that alone. Ryou didn't mind, but Malik found it beyond dull.<p>

Ryou just glanced at his best friend in amusement. "It's not that bad. At least we're passing the class, right?" He pulled off his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack. "Besides, we have to take it."

Malik just rolled his eyes. "Easy for you to say. You're the pet to every teacher you have, and then some. How you manage to keep an A average, I have no idea…" His tone sounded with a mix of annoyance and envy, but he was just teasing his best friend.

The silverette just shrugged, going to sit next o the other on the couch. "I study, I work… I like doing anything that distracts my mind from reality. School does that…"

At those words, the Egyptian's eyes softened in understanding. It kept him sane, grounded, and mostly… kept him from thinking on… _him._ "Hey… uh, Ryou… think I could borrow your phone?" His voice was soft, to show he wasn't in trouble or anything.

Ryou smiled. "Of course. Calling your sister?" His head tilted to at him in his obliviously cute way.

_Damnit Ryou, why do you have to do that? _Malik grumbled as he gave his friend a nod. His friend was way too adorable for his own good. He stood, walking into the kitchen.

Grabbing the phone off the wall, he dialed the number he had known since he could walk. Holding it to his ear, he cautiously looked over the bar to Ryou, who was putting in a pair of ear buds in his ears. Good, he was busy. The other end picked up. "Hello…? Sister?"

"Malik? You never call, is something wrong?" The voice of his sister replied with concern.

"Why is it that you always assume something's wrong when I call?" Malik murmured, huffing in annoyance.

Ishizu chuckled softly. "Because, little brother, it's you…"

A mumble from his side was her reply on that. "Thanks a lot, sis… Really…" Geez, so trusting… He sighed, glancing back at Ryou, who was currently studying his Biology notes, before whispering into the phone. "Is there a way to bring back the dead? A spell maybe?"

"…What?"

"I said," He spoke louder. "Is there a way-"

Ishizu rolled her eyes. Of course, he couldn't see it, but he knew his sister well enough. "I heard what you said. I meant, why do you wish to know?"

"….Its Ryou…" He voice was soft with concern, glancing into the other room for the third time.

There was a long pause on the other end. "The Thief…" He had to hand it to his sister, she wasn't as ignorant as he thought. She was just as concerned over Ryou's well being as he was, maybe more. When the Ring was destroyed, she had taken the pale boy under her wing. Ryou was the only person that could keep him out of trouble, after all.

"Yeah… I don't know what else to do! He's depressed every minute of every day and to distract himself, all he does is study! Hell! He's studying right now, damn it!" Malik flailed his free arm about, before combing his fingers through his blond tress. "He's terrifying me sis… help me out…" He rested his forehead again the wall, his fear shining in his voice.

To put it simply, Ishizu was shocked. Rarely was Malik so desperate to ask his family for help, to ask anyone for help. There was only a few other time in the past that he seeked help. One, had been to the Thief himself against his own Yami. After some pondering, she sighed softly. "There is one way, but… he will return in his original form. This means he'll need some teachings." She paused briefly. "Here's how you do it…."

* * *

><p>If one thing was completely certain, the spell itself wasn't an easy one. Hell, setting it up was going to be a bitch. How in seven hells would he be able to pull it off? Malik hunched over the notebook he wrote the spell in, looking over the ingredients and directions. To Ryou, it looked like he was studying, which wasn't far from the truth. With a frustrated groan, he slammed the notebook closed, then buried his face in a pillow. This was going to be tougher than he thought.<p>

Ryou looked up, removing his ear buds. "Alright, Malik?" His soft accent ringing in his tone.

"Yes… just frustrated. Some subjects are more challenging than others." Well, it wasn't a complete lie, it was a difficult spell after all. He gave his friend a soft smile. Ignorance was bliss, at least till he can get the spell set up.

The pale boy smiled and nodded. He understood, though he believed it to be a class than a spell. "Well, we could take a break? Need to go shopping for some things."

Malik jumped up at the idea. Thank Ra! He was trying to figure out how he'd get the supplies in the first place. "Let's go. I need some things myself."

* * *

><p>Here it was… the moment of truth… There was no turning back. There wasn't any other way to save him. This was it. These thoughts were repeating themselves as they returned to the car after the long shopping trip. Why was Malik repeating this too himself? As a Keeper, it wasn't in their nature to summon the dead, especially a Thief. To make matters worse, he was the Thief King. H e was about to break all the laws of a Keeper. Oh, he was SO dead…<p>

The Keeper mentally went over all the ingredients, checking off everything in his notebook. He prayed Ryou wouldn't start asking questions on all he bought, but he didn't seem too curious. Then again, Ryou was the master of the Poker Face.

"Oh, Malik," Ryou's soft accented voice rang in the car, catching his attention. Oh great, here it comes. "Why did you buy four types of candles and several pounds of salt and sand?" There it was. "I thought you moved here to get away from sand and salt?" The ignorant, yet innocent look Ryou gave him in a glance from the driver's seat, nearly made the Egyptian groan and melt into a puddle. Again, Ryou was too cute for his own good.

Malik gave the boy a nervous smile, thinking quickly for an excuse. "I… uhh… have an Art Project! That's it! Due Monday, last minute thing, you know the drill. Heh…" He could've thrown himself out of the car for coming up with that horrible lie. Like Ryou would ever believe him.

"An art project? I didn't know you were taking art." Ryou eyed him for a second before looking back to the road. "When did you take up Art? Also…. I've never heard of a project that calls for those ingredients or… lion and eagle's blood…" He made a face at the blood, not being a big fan of it due to past experiences.

Lovely, he forgot about the blood. "Uhh… The teacher said we could choose our own projects, so I chose to depict an Egyptian Ritual!" Oh yes, Malik, just give away your secret. Smart.

Ryou nodded his head in thought. "I see… interesting."

Malik was dumbstruck. He BELIEVED that? He sighed as relief washed over him. Thank Ra!

"You do realize I don't believe a word of that, right?" …Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>And there is chapter one…. Holy HELL, excuse my language, I haven't written that much in… YEARS. I'm actually proud of myself. I'm hoping this story gets a good many reviews, favorites, likes, etc.<strong>

**Welp… its 2 AM and I have class in the morning at 8 AM. (6 hours of sleep, Oh joy!) I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!**

**-Ryou**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me say this… I am soooo sorry I didn't get the chapter up as soon as I wanted! I was sick all last week and had Art Projects and a test this week. I know, it sucks! I finally managed to squeeze some time in between classes to try and type most of this up. To put it simply, forgive me for being late.**

**Allllllllright! I just want to give you a couple of warnings on this chapter. Yes, this chapter is mainly on the Ritual itself. Please bear with me. For those who actually study magic and etc, please don't flame on how I'm doing this. I really dunno anything about Necromancy. I'm doing my best, that's all you need to know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own anyone from the Yu-Gi-Oh Universe.

_Chapter 2_

* * *

><p><em>Friday, April 13<em>_th_

_Would it work? Could it work? Nothing was certain anymore. Why did no one inform me of such a spell that could raise the dead? Yes, I've heard of Necromancy and how dangerous it could be, but I never thought that maybe someone could bring back a 3000 year-old spirit. Especially not a eternally damned spirit. Wasn't this a danger border to cross? Would is cause risks..?_

_Malik say he can do it, but warns me that he won't be the same as before. I figured as much… I'm sure he didn't look almost exactly like me in the past. When he was in my body, he had little choice on how to look or sound. I just hope he remembers me, if it works that is. For some reasons I have deep doubts, even if my dearest friend assures me otherwise. It just seems so… farfetched. Deep down, though, I can't help be pray it works._

_I will admit to feeling sympathetic for Malik. I can tell he really doesn't want to do this. A Tomb Keeper summoning the dead? And a thief no less. What makes that worse… he was THE Thief King of Pharaoh Atem's time. He would be breaking the laws of the Keepers and going against all his teachings. I'm touched that he'd take such risks in order to see me happy and well again. I don't think I could ask for a more trusting friend. I thank you, Malik, dearly, or as you say in Ancient Egypt, Due Netjer En Ek._

* * *

><p>Closing his journal, Ryou stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. Friday that 13th, it was a day that the Americans enjoyed, or deemed as bad luck. Honestly, the pale boy had no idea what was so great about the date, but people have told him it's the best day for mystics and scary movies. If he remembered correctly, there were a few "Friday the 13th," film on the market. It was just a date, right? It made little sense to him.<p>

Class was over for the day being that Fridays were always short. Ryou didn't mind, but it meant thinking more to himself than about school. He had quickly learned that his mind was a dangerous place to roam. Often he'd find himself lost in the memories of _those_ times. The good, the bad, the worse, the best… all of them passed across his mental vision. When those visions hit, an overwhelm sense of sadness would wash over him, but he could never find it in himself to detract himself with something else.

Even before with the Ring, he discovered his mind was dangerous. He lost count of how many times his former Yami would take advantage of this by either mentally torturing him or taking over his body in order to torture others. How could anyone miss that? Apparently, Ryou did… he missed his dark dreadfully, in a twisted sort of way.

A sigh echoed in the silent room. "The Ring…" Was it really going to work? It seemed too impossible, then again… the former Spirit, himself, was a Necromancer… even if Ryou had never witnessed this with his own eyes. Well…. The Thief was… not the Dark God. Would they really be able to pull it off? Could they? Necromancy was very dark magic, but what was the harm in a little experimentation? He just hoped those words wasn't followed by karma.

He sat up, rubbing the back of his neck, taking a glance at his clock. "9:51 PM… How time flies…" Standing, the boy opened his bedroom door to peak down the hall in the general direction of the living room. The strong scent of Musk floated to his nostrils nearly knocking Ryou back. He had always had the sensitivity to that scent, having been known to even become slightly high off it. This, though, was overbearing. "Malik must be setting up." He groaned, trying to clear his suddenly, foggy mind.

Throughout the week, Malik tended to sleep there on his couch rather than stay at his dorm. Ryou didn't blame him, because according to him, his roommate always brought a girl home. In the end…Malik was practically moved out. Ryou had even gotten to the point of just telling him to take the spare bedroom, but hadn't come out and told him yet. He knew Malik would be thrilled, but also didn't want to intrude despite the fact that he stayed there five nights out of a week in the first place.

This also brought up the idea of getting a bigger place. His father had even confirmed that he could even get a house if he wished and would pay for everything. He also didn't care if he decided to have roommates, either. Unfortunately, Ryou didn't have the emotional stability to do so.

He quietly tiptoed down the hall, glancing into the living room only to find Malik, indeed, and setting up for the ritual. What he was doing, though, made him nearly fall over. "Malik! Not of the carpet!" Ryou flailed about loudly, rushing into the room to snatch away a bag of salt from his friend's hand. "Do you have any idea how hard sand and salt is to vacuum! Are you trying to kill me?"

The Egyptian jumped, blinking at Ryou's fast movements. "Whoa!" He yelled with wide eyes, practically waving a white flag. "Before you jump to conclusions, there won't be any sand or salt left!" Malik made to grab the bag back only to have Ryou hold it further away from him.

Said boy frowned. "I've seen you clean before. Your form of cleaning was breaking my mop…" He puffed out his cheek cutely, which he only did when annoyed.

No matter how hard he tried, Malik couldn't help but adore Ryou's annoyed, puffed cheeks. "You really are too adorable for you own good… Now, can I have the salt back?" He raised an eyebrow that the boy before him, taking back the salt before returning to the preparations.

"Malik!" Pale cheeks burned a bright red, a soft whine slipping past Ryou's lips in embarrassment. "That's not fair!"

The Egyptian boy just smirked at him. "Life isn't fair."

He hated to admit it, but Malik was right. Life had a way of kicking someone in the ass. Ryou had lost his mother and sister in a car accident, his father was never home, bullied most of his life, had to move around most of his life, abused by the dark spirit of the Ring, had friends sent into a coma because of said spirit, then end up falling for ham only to have him sent to the afterlife. To put it simply, life was a bitch…

With a defeated sigh, he sat on one of the moved couches. "I know that all _too _well."

Malik looked back at his friend, placing the last bit of sand in place. The look on Ryou's face was the last confirmation that he needed to do this for his friend. "Don't worry, Ry, you'll get him back… I promise…"

"I hope you're right…" There was doubt laced in his words, making Malik flinch. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't remove that doubt. Their last hope fell upon this spell which he prayed to whatever god would listen, that it worked. He wasn't sure how much longer Ryou could last, or for him to watch his best friend deteriorate right before his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, he tore his eyes away from his friend to look to the circle. "It's ready… do you wish to join me or go back to your room?"

Ryou looked up at his friend, remorse replaced with determination. "I'm not going anywhere…" He sat himself in a place outside the circle, ready for anything.

Malik wasn't surprised. If there was one thing he admired about Ryou, it was his determination and fighting spirit. They were traits he wished he had several years ago… "Fine… we shall begin."

* * *

><p>The lights were off, the candles lit, faint scent of salt and musk lingered in the air. Most would call his insane, crazy, and even psychotic. That was his life, he knew those terms better than his own life, for at one point, it was his life. The soft sound of chanting mumbled past his lips, the fire light flickering due to the magic in the air. Psychotic, a word that he hasn't heard in over 5 years, it was the very definition of what he was doing. Performing a spell to bring back a Damned Soul from the dead.<p>

The hood of his cloak was drawn over his head, only his lips and hair visible in its shadows. The room was dark around them, those very shadows circling around them. To his right was another presence… the light among this darkness. He rose his head enough to meet the eyes of the other. "If you offer some of your own blood, it'll make the spell stronger…" He spoke, returning to the chanting.

Soft milk chocolate rose to meet his violet. It made him smile when his saw the fear, which was good. It meant he knew how dangerous this was. Still, the light shakily held out his hand. Very scared but still wished to continue. This proved he wasn't ready to back down. "This will hurt…" Without much warning, he drew a sharp Egyptian dagger from his clock, slashing it across the light's delicate hand.

A gasp of pain sounded from the boy, which was expected. Malik gave his friend an apologetic smile, dipping his fingers into the blood that polled in the other's palm. Using it, he drew symbols on the boy's forehead, then held his hand over a small value. "Wrap it up…" He softly commanded when the value full, returning to the ritual.

Ancient Egyptian fell from his lips in a whisper as he asked Anubis for the return of the Damned Spirit as he poured the blood into the offering plate. "I offer the blood of his light, his angel, his hikari…" There was a small spark from the candles around the room. "The purest of Virgin Blood…" He then slashed his own hand, flinching in the process. "I offer my own blood as well, the blood of a Tomb Keeper."

The room grew ice cold, the fire from the candles turning a soft, calming blue. He eyed Ryou, who had finished wrapping his hand, seeing his eyes grow wide. Malik had explained that this would happen, this soon meant Anubis accepted the offering without hesitation. That was a good sign.

Before his was a dry erase board (Ryou wouldn't let him get blood on the carpet) made into an alter. The ritual knife was placed down on a stand, both of their blood lingered on its blade. Below it, an Ankh lay glowing due to the spell. Around the place where the summoned would appear, the five element were placed in their proper spots. Everything was set; he just prayed he didn't screw up.

Dipping two fingers into bowl of lion and eagle's blood, he drew the Millennium Eye upon his own forehead. He reached around his neck, removing an Egyptian winged scarab pendent, placing it on the board before him. With the combined power of both their blood and that of the lion and eagle's, he dabbed the scarab then the Ankh. "We call forth the Thief of 3000 years prier…. The Thief King…"

The candles turned into a dark black, thrusting them into complete darkness. Off to the right, he heard a soft whimper from the boy of light, his figure faintly glowing before of his pure power. Malik knew Ryou hated the inky darkness for it was dangerous for such a pure light, but it had to happen. He placed a comforting hand on the boy's knee, he jumped at first then grasped his hand for dear life. The boy's bravery against the darkness, despite hating it, was a good sign as well.

A burst of wind erupted in the room. All the candles went completely out, which made Malik smirk. It was working, and he was pretty proud of himself. The smell of sand and salt surrounded them (He did say the sand would be gone..), mixed with the smell of the elements and the strong musk. The wind gradually grew faster till, the candle lit back up, revealing the sand and salt stopped in mid air. It was waiting for his final call.

Malik nodded to Ryou, for him to do it. Nervously, Ryou shyly nodded, clearing his throat. "Bring forth the 3000-year-old spirit of the Thief King... Akefia Bakura…" As if on command, the sand and salt whirled in a single spot, taking the form of a figure.

A man in a clad of red began to form. Darken skin that looked as if gifted by the sun god, Ra, himself, was taught over strong muscles. Wild, dark silver tresses formed on his head, which framed his facial features. Eyes were closed, but it gave a clear very of a double crossed T like scar across his right eye and cheek. He was obviously a Thief, having been covered from head to toe in gold, but there wasn't a single blemish on his clothing. He was very unlike any being on Earth. The man, himself, was a god.

Ryou and Malik stayed silent as the man slowly opened his eyes. A sliver of deep blue revealed themselves, lowering to the two before him. Malik pushed his hood back, to get a better look at the man, not have seen him with his own eyes. Ryou, on the other hand, stayed still and quiet, not fully knowing who this was before them.

The man's eyes opened wider, blinking once only to glance around at his surroundings. He raised his hands, looking at his solid flesh, then finally, back, directly at the Keeper. His eyes narrowed in a mix of confusion and anger before speaking in the Japanese tongue he once learned from the boy seated next to the Keeper. "Why am I here, Keeper…?"

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Well now, chapter two is finally up. Once again, I'm sorry for not putting it up sooner. Oh! And instead of every week, its possibly going to be every few weeks. COLLEGE IS A BITCH. I hope you guys enjoy it!<strong>

**-Ryou**


End file.
